Past Imperfect
by davyt0247
Summary: Just a one shot depicting the events of the "Past Imperfect" mission from Star Trak Online through the eyes of Spock and the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise. I own nothing, not even the plot.


A/N: I was playing Star Trek Online the other day when this story came to mind. Just a one shot about the events of Past Imperfect from the POV of the Original Star Trek crew. If I get names or planets wrong, please forgive me, I don't usually watch The Original Series, I'm a TNG fan. Note this story assumes the player ship is originally designed in the 25th Century, therefore, it is completely foreign to the Original crew, and not in their archives. Standard disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the plot.

It was a normal day on the U.S.S. Enterprise. Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Spock were on the bridge, patrolling the Adrian system, (That might be wrong, once I know the name for sure, I'll change it) when suddenly, the crewman who was at the console that display sensor information spoke, "Sir, there are three Klingon ships decloaking, a Raptor class cruiser and two Birds of Prey, they are charging weapons!" Kirk's eyes widened at this information, "Shields up," he ordered. And just in time as torpedoes pounded the ship's hull. The weapon officer reported, "Captain, shields are at 87% and falling!" A moment later, the sensor officer spoke again, "Captain an unknown ship has appeared on sensors; it is located 15 kilometers on our starboard side. Its design appears to be Federation, but it doesn't match any known designs, past or present." Spock then turned to Nyota Uhura, who was at her usual place at the communications station. "Open a channel, let's see if we can get some help."

She nodded, "Our communications array has been damaged, I'll only be able to transmit audio, but I'm opening the channel now." Spock then spoke, "Unknown ship, this is the U.S.S. Enterprise, Please respond." A moment later Uhura spoke, "Sir, I'm receiving a text only message, it reads, 'U.S.S. Enterprise, do not fire on us, we are friendly and are here to help. We are moving into firing range now.' That's all, sir."

One of the other officers then spoke, "Captain, the friendly ship is charging weapons, I'm detecting one torpedo bank and three phaser banks fore, and the same number of weapons aft, that ship is armed to the teeth." A moment later, "Raptor class cruiser is warping. Two Birds of Prey remaining on sensors" A few moments later the same officer spoke again, "Sir all enemy ships destroyed." Captain Kirk then spoke, "Lieutenant Uhura, open a channel, let's see if we can get them identify themselves." She nodded, and Spock spoke again, "Unknown ship, this is the U.S.S. Enterprise, thank you for your assistance. Please identify yourselves." One of the officers spoke, "Sir the unknown ship is orientating itself to follow the Klingon ship that fled, detecting warp engine charge, its gone sir."

Spock was pondering what their unexpected help was hiding while Kirk ordered a course set for the nearest starbase, so the ship could be repaired,when this was done, Kirk then left the bridge, leaving Spock in charge. After having the computer search through the archives, he came to to a conclusion, and left the bridge, handing command the the second mate, and entered Kirk's ready room, which was just off the bridge, "Captain, I believe I know what is happening, may I sit?" Kirk nodded, "Of course Number one, what have you discovered?"

"You remember the Guardian of Forever, I assume?" When Kirk nodded, Spock continued, "I believe our assistance was following the Temporal Time Directive."

Kirk pondered this for a moment, the Directive Spock was referring to was to try and ensure no irreversible damage was done to the time line, one regulation contained in the Directive was to limit contact with those from that time as much as possible, the unknown ship had not spoken to them directly, they had only sent text messages, perfectly in line with the regulation. They had also appeared out of nowhere, while they could have been cloaked, this was unlikely, Federation ships weren't equipped with cloaking devices. The Guardian was a powerful artifact, it was certainly capable of transporting a ship through time, it the ship that attacked them was from the future, they probably changed the time line. If that was true, then Starfleet would have sent a ship to try and correct the damage, Kirk and his crew knew this from personal experience. "Your thinking they came through a portal opened by the Guardian?" Spock nodded, "Yes, they were following the Directive, their ship and weapons aren't in our archives. The Raptor that attacked us isn't in our archives either, they probably changed time, and the Starfleet ship came to stop them, and correct the damage.

Kirk nodded, "I agree, what do you think our next step should be?"

The Starfleet ship will probably go to the Gateway system so they can return to their time, The Klingons might try and stop them, I suggest we go to the Gateway system just in case they need help."

"Agreed, are the repairs complete?"

"Yes, sir."

Good, have the helm set a course for the Gateway system immediately, I'll get clearance to enter from Command." With that Spock left.

Not too long after that, the Enterprise arrived at the Gateway System to find their assistance locked in battle with 2 Birds of Prey. Kirk immediately ordered all weapons fire one one of the ships, drawing it off, while the future Federation ship dealt with its partner. After both ships were destroyed, Spock ordered a communications channel opened and said, "I am not unfamiliar with time travel, Captain. We will endeavor to engage the Klingons until you can escape. Live long and prosper." A return message stated, "Peace and long life, sir." With that the ship entered the portal that appeared, obviously opened by the Guardian and disappeared. Seeing that their prey had escaped, the remaining Klingons left the system and headed back the their territory. With their job done, Kirk order the helm to plot a course back to the Adrian System so they could continue their patrol.


End file.
